TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates, in general, to immunogenic preparations and, in particular, to synthetic peptides having amino acid sequences corresponding to antigenic determinants of the envelope proteins of human T-cell leukemia virus (HTLV) types I or II, and immunogenic compositions comprising same.